Pokemon Metal
by PartTimeEmo
Summary: Post Black and White 2. The collision of Colress and Mei's paths sets them on an unexpected course for love and However darkness lurks at the edges, the past is back to haunt, and a new evil is on the rise! Will our heroes prevail? Moonringshipping ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm PartTimeEmo and this is my first story. I apologize for any misspellings or grammar mistakes. Please give me feedback, in a kind way. Not like "Wow you rushed this story way too much."Speaking of rushing I did rush to get this published.**

Colress's POV

The air was fresh and cool as I stood at the pier of Castelia City. There were up a couple clouds that blocked the bright sky. My mind wandered. Activity had been dull aboard the Plasma Frigate. Most of the grunts had left for work. Unova was peaceful; it had been months since Ghetsis tried to freeze the region. People moved on with their lives and the Plasma name was slowly becoming a thing of the past. Not many had found the big ship as it was moored in an isolate place and those who did didn't bother to report it. Team Plasma was dissolved, Ghetsis was locked up, and the former members were doing the best to leave their life of crime behind. I was without a purpose. It seemed whenever I took up research I was reminded of Mei, the hero and champion of Unova. When I first met her she was battling Plasma grunts with a boy called Hugh. Her Pokémon obeyed and trusted her without question. I was fascinated. She seemed to be new as a trainer yet had already developed a strong bond with her Pokémon. Over the course of her travels our every encounter led me to believe that she was not a person to be messed with. Mei. Why was she weighing so heavily on my mind? I shook my head and sighed. I hadn't seen the girl in months. Out of all people she had been exploring Route 17 and stumbled upon it. Was it merely chance? Or was it fate? A gruff voice startled me out of my thoughts.

"Hand over your money and we don't have to hurt you Girly."

I turned around. Two thugs surrounded a teenage girl. She had brown hair and eyes which looked astonishingly familiar. Wait. Brown hair and eyes? Mei stood her ground fearlessly, eyeing the two thugs as if thinking of a way to take them down. I stood where I was when something bright caught my eye. One of the two knuckleheads had pulled out a knife. I felt a hot wave of rage rush over me. I tossed out Rotom barking at him to follow me and strode over to the scene. I jabbed one of the guy with the knife to get his attention. He pivoted and looked at me. His eyes narrowed and the knife hand tensed.

"Beat it unless you want to share this lass's fate."

I smiled and all the mercy in me disappeared.

"I think you should beat it unless you want the shit beaten out of you."

The thug glared at me. Then he swung. Mei cried out a warning but I was already dodging. Too easy. Ugly's buddy came at me and I sent him stumbling back at me with an uppercut right below the jaw. Before either of them could get I yelled, "Rotom, Discharge!"

The small ghost electric Pokémon released a powerful jolt of energy which knocked out one and stunned the other. I grabbed the dazed thug by the collar and pulled hard.

"Mercy please!" he was so terrified that I had a feeling he'd wet his pants.

I was just about to punch him again when a sniffle brought me out of my wrath. Mei was crying, tears streaming down her face. I yanked him close to me.

"If you ever think about touching her again, I will make sure that every cell in your body writhes in agony as you die slowly."

Nodding furiously he ran to his friend and started to drag him away, they disappeared quickly into Castelia's crowd. I walked over to Mei.

"Are you okay?" I asked, offering her a hand up.

She nodded but I knew she wasn't. I helped her up.

"What are you doing here Colress?"

I smiled sadly.

"Wandering around. I haven't had much to do since you defeated Team Plasma."

Damn it Colress, way to make her feel better. Surprisingly Mei had stopped crying but still looked shaken.

"Would you like go to lunch with me?" I offered without thinking.

Stupid. Why would she have lunch with you? She probably thinks you're creepy. I tensed steeling myself for her answer.

"Sure."

Mei's POV

An Eevee. A freaking Eevee that had almost got me mugged, raped, and killed. To calm myself I studied the blonde scientist that walked beside me. He hadn't changed that much. His hair remained the same. Short blonde that was combed and probably gelled to keep his bangs out of his eyes. And that grayish blue strand that curved around his head. He wore wire rimmed glasses, and a navy blue flannel over a sky blue t-shirt. I was surprised at how casually he was dressed. He wore black jeans and electric blue shoes. Surprisingly that appearance suited him. He was good looking. No. NO. What are you thinking? I shook my head. You are not falling for him. He's way too old for you. What about him changed besides the physical obvious? His eyes. They remained their shade of yellow but instead of being lost in thought they were sad, and lonely.

"Do you need something?" Colress's cool voice cut across my thoughts.

Damn. He had caught me staring at him.

"I'm just thinking how weak I was back there."

"You were fine. Anyone would have done the same."

"What about you? Where'd you get fighting skills like that? Did you train under a waterfall or something?"

It occurred to me that I didn't really know that much about Colress at all. Besides being a scientist, and the boss of Team Plasma. Colress looked away. Something about his gaze darkened. I felt guilty for poking too far. After all, the guy did just rescue me.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me." I amended quickly.

"I grew up on the streets where I had to fend for myself."

I looked at him startled. Colress looked like the type of guy who had a wealthy upbringing and education.

"Castelia City? Lentimas Town?" For some reason I had to know.

"Mauville." Came the curt reply.

"Never heard of it?" I said.

Then I heard him chuckle.

"What?" I demanded indignantly.

"That's because it's a town in Hoenn."

"You grew up in Hoenn?"

"Yeah…"

He suddenly seemed distant. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry. You rescued me and now here I am bothering you with these pesky questions."

He snapped back to present and looked at our connected hands. I pulled away and blushed furiously. What had compelled me to do that? I looked around for something, anything that would distract me of from him. Then I nearly ran into a door. I glanced up. A large lighted sign read: Castelia Café. I smiled in relief.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ages**

**Colress: 19 (Will turn twenty in about 10 days)**

**Mei: 15**

**Aurea Juniper: 26**

**Hugh: 15**

**This does not follow the anime in any way! It follows the game.**

Colress's POV

I was nervous. This was worst than an experiment going wrong or even a grunt messing with my equipment. I had never had lunch with a girl before. Sure there were the female members of Team Plasma but none of them were ever that close. In the organization I held respectable and commendable authority. Nobody ever dared cross me. Or for that matter, befriend me. As soon as we entered the café the waiter seated us at a table for two. I ordered coffee, politely declining sugar or cream. I needed something to slap me out of my senses, or whatever feelings I was starting to develop for Mei. Mei in her usual perky way ordered tea and a muffin. When my mug arrived full of brown caffeine I took a sip and stared at the cup, fiercely trying to ignore the teenage girl beside me. This was the stupidest idea I'd ever had. Besides deciding to join Team Plasma.

"Colress?" Mei's voice rang sweetly out of blue startling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I responded meeting brown eyes.

"So why are you here?" she asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

I sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"I honestly don't know."

Mei smiled then laughed.

"What?"

"It's just weird. Usually you have your clipboard and lab coat and stuff. You look like a teenager now. You seem more relaxed."

"I guess. It's better than working for a power crazy maniac."

Mei's smile faded replaced by a frown.

"Yeah, Ghetsis was an asshole. I'm glad you're not part of Team Plasma anymore."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. She was glad I wasn't part of Team Plasma. What did that mean? The silence sat between us, long and heavy.

"Mei…" I started but she held up her hand interrupting me.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen. I'll be twenty in ten days. What?" I had noticed Mei gaping at me.

"You seem like you're twenty five or something. Are you sure you're not twenty two?"

I smirked.

"Many people seem to have trouble with my age."

"Well duh. You're not the easiest person to read." She twirled a lock of her brown hair.

"Well how old are you?" I asked.

"I just turned fifteen a few days ago."

My scientific brain quickly did the math. A four year gap. I looked over at the young brunette and could see she was thinking the same thing. But why?

"I was looking for an Eevee." She blurted out.

I blinked at her statement. We were discussing ages a minute ago and now Eevees? Teenage girls were sure were strange sometimes. Most of me was glad to change the topic but the other longed to go back and just think about her. About her long hair and big brown eyes. Her determination that could destroy ice and create fire.

"Colress are you listening to me?" Mei's question snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, you were saying?" I responded coolly.

"Professor Juniper had asked me to come to Castelia because she said someone was giving away an Eevee. But I don't really want to look for it anymore. Not after…"

"What happened." I finished and she nodded.

"I really wanted an Espeon." She looked down at her hands sadly.

"Mei." I hesitated but for a moment. I wanted to cure her sadness. Anything that would cheer her up.

"Here." I searched my pockets finally feeling the cold spherical form of a poke ball. I handed it to her.

"It's a Beldum. Not as good as an Eevee but it should help you with your pokedex."

"Really? Are you sure?" she asked looking shocked.

"Of course." I said. "Anything to aid science."

"Thank you Colress!" She jumped up and hugged me.

I was shocked than relaxed. Then she pulled back but not before I saw a hint of blush on her cheeks. I checked the time. Almost 1:30. Damn, how had time passed so fast?

"Should you be getting back to Aspertia?" I asked.

Mei's shoulders drooped dejectedly as did something inside me. When would I see her again?

"Colress." She twisted her fingers together and unknotted them quickly.

"Yes."

"I still have to look for that Eevee. But I'm afraid to."

"But it's-"

"Pretty late, I know. But I can't disappoint the Professor. Will you go with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I would be glad to help." As soon as I said this, I realized it was true.

I watched her walk to the boat and greet a middle aged man. She was speaking and he nodded, gesturing to the boat with a welcoming smile. She ran aboard not before waving to me and yelling, "Bye! See you tomorrow."

When the boat disappeared in the distance I felt sad. For the first time I experienced the emotion of loneliness. I was falling in love with Mei.

_A Pokémon is running through the forest. I would theorize that it's an insect but three cannons are strapped to its back. People are running after it. Yelling, shouting, and waving weapons. They're trying to catch it, I realize. One of them fires off a shot and it hits the Pokémon in the shoulder. I feel of jolt of pain in my own. I watch them disappear into the distance. Then I wake up._

I groaned and stretched. Then I noticed a slight fire in my shoulder that's slowly burning out. I look at it and notice a tiny red slash mark that is healing.

**End of chapter 2. Mua ha ha! If you know who the mystery Pokemon is, great! So it is established that Colress likes Mei. But will she return his feelings? Why did Colress wake up wounded? Find out soon… Review! Read!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. Sorry for the late update. I will be busy with cross country and school. I hope that this chapter isn't too crappy, as usually when I get to the intense part I get writer's block.**

Mei's POV

_He looked up at me. I had never seen such sadness in anyone. His bangs hung loosely in his eyes and he stared down at the limp form of a Pokémon I had never seen. It buzzed and I could feel its life force slowly slipping away._

"_Don't do it." I whispered, sensing his next actions._

_Colress looked up at me and I could see that he was torn._

"_Mei." The agony of his voice brought tears to my eyes. "I have to do this."_

"_NO! NO!" I ran toward him. I needed to stop him._

_He stepped towards me and held me. We were so close. I looked up at him, begging him not to go._

"_Please Mei. I love you."_

_Then I felt the world spin as I spiraled down into a field of darkness._

I jolted out of my bed. My heart was racing and I could feel sweat drip down my forehead. What the hell had I just dreamed? I shook my head trying to rid myself of the tears that threatened to come to my eyes. I looked at clock and swore. I was late. I had to be to the boat by 7:30 sharp. It was 7:25. I quickly put on my skirt and shirt. Grabbing my bag, I sprinted out the door.

By the time I reached Pop Roxie I was puffing and wheezing. I wasn't exactly in shape when it came to running. He stared at me bemused.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded and walked aboard filled with the sudden urge to see the blonde scientist. I leaned on the prow of the boat and started thinking about Colress. I was initially shocked by his transformation. He seemed so ordinary, less mysterious, and more vulnerable. I was glad I didn't have to fight him anymore. Team Plasma was dissolved and Ghetsis broken.

"All aboard. I repeat S.S. Roxie is leaving for Castelia City." Pop Roxie's voice rang out.

I tuned out again. Focusing on the sound of the waves slapping the boat as it slowly made its way towards the faint outline of the big city in the distance.

I stomped off S. S. Roxie, immediately casting an eye around for any sort of creepies that might try to mug me. None. I looked around for Colress. Not here. I cussed and was about to plod my way towards the Battle Company when I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there was the unusually good looking scientist. This time he was dressed in a brown flannel over a white t-shirt with light blue jeans and electric blue sneakers. I was surprised how the colors suited him, despite clashing with his hair.

"How are you today Mei?" he asked staring at me.

I shivered remembering the look of his eyes in that dream. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I murmured.

"Mei…"

"Let's go to Battle Company. I heard from the Professor that the man with the Eevee was at the top." I brightened up.

It would be too weird to tell him about my dream. He would probably thinks you're too young to be thinking things like that anyway, I told myself. I walked briskly towards the tall building in the distance with Colress following at a distance.

When I entered the building an old man who looked like a janitor approached me. My hand tensed over my pockets, ready to send out my Pokémon at the first sight of danger.

"Trainer, are you very strong?" he asked.

"Wha… I-"I managed but he cut me off.

"Be warned, the trainers here love to battle. And they are very strong." With those words he ran off into the elevator.

I stood there gaping for moment. Colress came up behind me smiling.

"Looks like you have a challenge ahead of you."

I eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"I sense that man is very strong. I don't think you'll have too much trouble though."

"Why's that?"

"Because, you're a trainer whose skill brings out the hidden power of their Pokémon. You're the strongest trainer I know after all."

I stared at him stunned by his words. Grabbing one of spheres of my belt and I tossed up in the air.

"Come out Luka!" I cheered.

My Lucario emerged looking focused. I smiled. I was the damn champion of Unova. Why was I so nervous? I headed towards the elevator casting one last look at Colress. He looked back at me and I felt something between us connect. He cast a small smile and waved before the elevators closed, cutting me off from the outside world.

_Unknown POV_

_We had been trying to catch it for days. We had been tracking it all over Unova. But it's heavily engineered cannons weren't for nothing. I watched fire off another shot missing one of my men. It tore through the ground leaving a smoking crater about twenty feet wide. I rubbed my hands together feeling excitement at its destructive power. It ran off and just as they were about to follow it I waved them away. There was another way to do this._

"_We just need one more day Sir." One of them said._

_I shook my head and smiled._

"_I need two volunteers, efficient in hand to hand combat."_

_Two people stepped forward. I recognized both of them. They were twins, one female and the other male, and both possessed adequate physical strengths that could rival the Shadow Triad._

"_I am assigning you two a mission. It will be to bring the former Team Plasma boss Colress to me. He must be alive or you two will suffer painfully. But you have my permission to inflict injuries."_

_They nodded and disappeared. I smiled. Then I turned to my remaining men and threw up my arms._

"_Soon Team Steel's name will be known to all of Unova!"_

Colress's POV

I watched Mei walk into the elevator. Relax, she'll do fine Colress I told myself. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

"Colress Sir?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and froze. A young woman with red hair stood behind me. I vaguely remembered her at the frigate, introducing herself.

"Ada, correct?"

She smiled revealing white teeth.

"It's been a long time Sir."

I winced.

"I'm not the boss anymore Ada. You can just call me Colress."

She looked at me concernedly.

"You look worried. Is something the matter?"

I shook my head.

"I'm just accompanying a trainer. She's strong."

"Who's she?"

"Mei."

Ada smiled.

"Ah, that girl. You needn't worry about her. I can tell you, she's as tough as nails."

I chuckled quietly at Ada's comment. Yes Mei was tough.

"So what do you need?" I asked.

"There have been reports Sir- I mean Colress. Huge craters have been littering certain parts of Unova."

"I dissolved Team Plasma." I said quietly.

"I know. I just wanted to pass that along." She nodded at me then disappeared through the exit of the front door.

Then the elevator opened and Mei ran through grinning and smiling. She tossed down a poke ball and a brown cat Pokémon emerged.

"Did you receive your Eevee?" I asked.

She hugged it and I felt myself smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah."

"And what will you evolve into?" I questioned feeling my curiosity for science perk up.

"A Jolteon. I need an electric type on my team."

I looked at my watch. It was almost 1.

"Would you care to accompany me to lunch?"

"Yes. But you have to eat something besides coffee." I frowned and she laughed.

She jogged ahead and I increased my pace to keep up. I felt myself slowly opening up. I would do anything to keep Mei safe. Anything.

Unknown POV

I watched the couple stroll off. I didn't have feelings like that anymore. Everything now, was for the sake of Team Steel. My twin watched me waiting for my next move.

"What should we do?" she asked.

"Wait for them to finish their meal. Then we will ambush them and take the scientist. Remember, we have orders to take him alive."

She smiled.

"But we do have permission to inflict injuries."

I mirrored her smile.

"That we do Sister."

**So that's the end of Chapter 3. So someone is out get Colress! Sigh… sometimes lovers can be so dense. I apologize if there is any drop in quality. As I said, I am commonly afflicted with writer's block. Sometimes I don't notice any grammar mistakes so I apologize for that too. So yeah, read, review! I will be busy with school and will probably not be able to post chapters daily. But I will try to continue this story as best I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There ya go. Chapter 4. I was having writers block so I had a little trouble writing it. Well read and enjoy!**

Mei's POV

It was dark when we got outside. Time flies when you're having fun. Wonder who came up with that one? I sighed trying to think of something to distract myself. I was falling in love. Who knew I had a thing for older men? But I tried to not let myself get too attached. We would have to part soon, and go our own way.

"I had fun." I said softly shivering in the winter air.

"I share your sentiments Mei." Colress smiled and he looked absolutely gorgeous when he did.

I stared at him. Would this be the last time I ever saw him? No, I didn't want it to come to that. I racked my brain thinking of an excuse prolong the moment when a cool voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you Doctor Colress?"

We turned to see two figures walking toward us. They were dressed identically, black pants that had cuffed ends and a white coat that flared around their waists. They both shared the same black hair and gray eyes. One was more femininely shaped than the other. But they both had the same look that gave them a look of criminality. Twins. And definitely not friendly.

"What if I am?" Colress asked plainly, his eyes were narrowed.

The male one stepped forward.

"Our boss has requested your presence. Please do not make the mistake of resisting." His voice was cold and hard.

I put my hands over my poke balls readying for a fight.

"I'm afraid I must refuse your offer."

The girl smiled baring her teeth. "That is unfortunate. Very well, we shall be inclined to use force."

Then she tossed out a poke ball containing a Golbat. The boy drew a poke ball and a Herdier appeared in a flash of red light. I reached for Luka's ball but Colress stopped me.

"I can handle these two." He said and I nodded at him.

He tossed out his own poke ball and a red volt shaped Pokémon appeared. Colress smiled.

"Shall we?"

"Golbat use Shadow Ball!"

The bat Pokémon bared its fangs letting loose a shadowy ball.

"Rotom counter with Electro Ball."

The red Pokémon charged a sphere of electrical energy and hurled it towards the oncoming shadowy blob. The yellow sphere sliced through its darker counterpart and struck Golbat sending it hurtling towards the ground. Colress sighed.

"It seems that you don't bring out the best in your Pokémon. A shame. Next."

Suddenly without warning Herdier appeared behind Rotom chomping down on it with sharp fangs. I gasped.

"That's Bite." I started forward but Colress blocked me from going to his Pokémon's aid. I glared at him.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Relax. Look."

Rotom's limp form shimmered and faded, replaced by a rock. Herdier stared at it confused.

"Damn, a substitute." The boy swore.

"Rooooooooooooo-tom!" The red Pokémon appeared behind Herdier with a golden sphere was practically vibrating with energy. The energy was so intense that it threatened to explode.

"This is a move I taught Rotom to deal with Dark types and any Normal type that might know a Dark type move. Rotom, use Focus Blast."

The volt shaped Pokémon hurled the golden ball of energy towards Herdier. It struck the dog at lightning speed. I stood there stunned. He had improved so much since our last battle. Rotom hopped towards him chirping and whistling. He held out its poke ball and it disappeared in a red flash. He turned to the Twins.

"I believe I won." He stated. "If you two had believed in your Pokémon the result might have been different."

"Not quite." The boy said calmly.

Then he and the girl charged at Colress. The blonde scientist sidestepped the girl, and using two fingers he jabbed her sharply in the shoulder. She gasped and stumbled before hitting the ground unconscious.

"Aldith!" the boy cried.

He drew a knife and I shivered at the look in his eyes. This boy was different than the mugger. He was a professional killer. He swung the blade towards Colress who dodged. The knife had missed his shoulder by a centimeter. Colress drove his elbow into the boy's face, drawing blood and effectively stunning him. The boy stumbled.

"Adrian!" Aldith cried, running to her brother's side.

Adrian looked at Colress and grimaced.

"We retreat for now. But Team Steel will soon bare its fangs!"

They disappeared in a blur of darkness. Team Steel, I thought. So much for the peace. Suddenly Colress frowned and leaned against the wall. I rushed over.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just a small scratch." He lifted his hand to reveal a cut that ran from his shoulder to his elbow. Then he winced and doubled over. Blood began to pour quickly from the wound, soaking into his shirt. I rushed over.

"That's a scratch?" I shrieked. "Why the hell is it bleeding so much?"

Colress smiled weakly. "I think there was some sort of poison on that blade."

Then he slumped sinking to the ground. I tossed out a poke ball. Soon my Unfeazant was stretching its wings and cooing softly at me. I picked up Colress trying not to jostle him too much. For once I was grateful for all the times that Hugh challenged me to arm wrestling contests.

"Damn it. You better not die on me." I muttered.

I pulled him onto Unfeazant. Frick. Aspertia City was too far away… Wait. Nuvema Town. That's where Professor Juniper lived.

"Unfeazant, fly as fast as you can to Nuvema Town."

The bird nodded before gliding off the ground. I held on its feathers and Colress as it accelerated through the air, headed south east.

By the time Unfeazant touched down in front of Juniper's Lab, sweat was dripping down its neck. It cooed and nearly fell over from the fatigue of flying miles and carrying two passengers. I returned it to its ball.

"Good job Unfeazant." Mentally I made a note to make a trip to a Pokémon center later.

But first things first. I grabbed Colress, slinging one arm over my shoulder. How much blood had he lost? Hopefully not the fatal amount. Doggedly I made my way to the front door and pounded on it, desperately wishing for someone to answer. Professor Juniper answered, her greeting smile turning to a frown when she saw the blonde drooped on me.

"Come inside immediately. Bring him to the next room." She disappeared down the hallway and returned with a first aid kit.

I walked to the next room and gingerly set Colress down on the bed. Sweat beads stood out on the pale skin of his neck. He had lost so much blood and the poison was doing its work.

"Tell me what happened." Professor Juniper appeared at my side.

"He'sbeenpoisonedandlostalotofbloodthereweretheset wothatsaidtheywerepartofTeamSteelandthentheyattack edand-"

"Calm down." Juniper put a hand on my shoulder and I took a deep breath.

"We were attacked by two goons who said they were a part of an organization called Team Steel. They wanted Colress to come with them but he refused. Then they attacked him, stabbing him and poisoning him." My arms trembled and I tried not to cry.

Then I felt someone envelop me. It was Professor Juniper and she patted my back and spoke in a soothing tone.

"Relax. I'll save him. Don't you worry." Then she stared at the unconscious Colress. "I've seen my fair share of poisons but from my experience this particular toxin was meant to sedate, not hurt. Poison can be easily fixed but blood loss not so easy. I don't know anyone with type AB."

I relaxed but a thought struck me.

"Professor, how do you Colress's blood type?"

She sighed and suddenly looked very old.

"I met him at Pokémon Research School. We were once friends."

I felt a spike of jealousy. What type of friends had they been? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Calm down Mei, you're over reacting! Besides you know someone with type AB blood.

"Professor I have type AB. Take as much as you want."

Professor Juniper smiled in relief.

"Thank you Mei. Wait for a second. I'm going to go grab the blood transfusion equipment."

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the couch in her living room. My eyes drooped and I felt a little dizzy and tired from the blood loss. Juniper came out looking with a smile in her eyes.

"He's going to be just fine Mei."

I yawned.

"That's a relief."

"Sleep Mei. You need some rest. You said those people called themselves Team Steel?"

I nodded and my eyes fluttered shut. My conscious was entering the realm of dreams but not before I heard the Professor's last words.

"You'll need your full strength to stand up to whatever is coming next."

Unknown POV

I struck Adrian across the face.

"What did I tell you? You were not to underestimate him!" I could feel my rage building up.

But I needed time to think. After all, I knew Colress very well. I looked at Aldith calmly.

"Call all members of Team Steel. It's time to let Unova know of our presence."

**Uh oh, a new evil team is on the rise! Team Steel and their leader, a mysterious person that seems to know Colress very well. *Thinks of future torture and rubs hands gleefully* This is my first time writing a battle scene and I hope it was realistic, not too long, and not too short. Read and review! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4. Look forward to Chapter 5 XD! This PartTimeEmo signing off!**

**A mystery snippet that may or may not be used in the story:**

**Two Destinies**

**There was a boy who never smiled**

**Who always knew truth**

**There was a girl who laughed all the time**

**That burned brightly in her youth**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-dah! Here's Chapter 5. Ugh writer's block. I hope you enjoy it! XD**

Colress's POV

_Someone's sobbing. I can't see who it is. Then voices, an argument._

"_What are you doing Cole?"_

"_I'm saving his life Kate Do you want our boy to die?"_

"_No I…"_

_The crying continues._

"_Kate, he will be fine. He's strong. After all, he takes after his mother."_

_There's a laugh._

"_I don't know. He's sure like his father too."_

_The scene switches to where an insect like Pokémon is limping through the forest. It calls out in a wounded cry and I get the horrible feeling I recognize it. It keeps calling out lost, searching for someone. Then it falls to the ground exhausted._

"_Genesect." I whisper before light floods my vision, erasing the dream._

I open my eyes. Then close them remembering the voices. Were they Mother and Father's? And Genesect… Strange. I get up and wince at the dizziness that swirls around in my mind. A wave of nausea swirls through me. Then the world steadies again.

"You're up." A calm voice says beside me.

I look to the side of me and wince. The last person I expect to see is sitting right beside me, the same as ever ruthless cold look reflected in her eyes and mouth.

"Aurea..."

"What the hell have you been doing? Not to mention involving Mei."

"Making a couple of the worst decisions of my life." I admitted calmly. "Is Mei alright?"

Aurea seemed surprised at my concern. I raised my eyebrows.

"Professor?"

"Yes she is." She seemed startled when I addressed her by title and not by name.

"That's good."

Then I felt another spell of dizziness roll over me. Aurea smiled apologetically.

"You're still recovering from blood loss. Not to mention the sedative that was injected into you."

I forced a smile.

"Funny, it feels more like a steam roller trying to run me down. How did you remember my blood type?"

"The Kling Klang incident. Who could forget that? I told you that Kling Klang was a good electricity conductor. Anyway, you should be grateful. It was Mei saved you. She also has type AB."

I blinked.

"I owe her a great debt then."

Aurea got up and grabbed a clip board and a pencil. She sat and down again and stared at me pointedly.

"Tell me about your recent activities Colress."

"I've recently dissolved Team Plasma after Ghetsis was arrested. However I have received a report that craters have been left in the ground all over Unova. As if someone was testing some sort of weapon. I was attacked by a pair of people; a boy and girl to be precise. They retreated but not before claiming Team Steel would soon make a move."

Aurea frowned.

"How old are you now Colress?"

"I'm sure you could hazard a guess Professor."

"Twenty five."

"No."

"Twenty two."

"Nineteen, I'll be twenty in a week."

Her frown deepened.

"Aren't you a little old for Mei?"

Her question caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I said quietly.

"I mean this. I can clearly tell the girl has affections for you. You return them."

"I do not have affections for M-"

"Don't even try to deny it Colress! We both know each other well enough to tell when the other is lying." Her voice rose to a shout.

"Aurea…"

"Promise me you'll protect her." Her voice fell quiet again.

"I will."

"Colress?"

Brown eyes peeked through the door. Mei entered in her usual perky hyperactive state. Then she smacked me hard, in the arm that didn't have the cut on it.

"May I enquire the reason of your actions?" I asked confused.

She glared at me and I gulped. I had only seen that look on Aurea's face right before a lecture.

"You idiot! Couldn't you have just let me help? But no, you have to do it all by yourself and end up in a hospital bed."

I grinned.

"Sorry, I can't let Miss Princess soil her hands."

"Miss Princess?" Mei looked indignant.

I laughed, it had slipped out and I didn't even try to hold it back. Mei's wounded look quickly turned into a smile.

"Alright then, Dumb Blonde."

Aurea smiled then she spoke.

"There's something you two should see."

She led us to the room where she snatched the remote off the couch quickly flipping through channels. Finally she set it down. A man with black hair stood at the podium. He wore black trousers and a white coat. A pair of visor like sunglasses shielded his eyes from the sun and from anyone interested in their color. He was speaking in front of a large crowd.

"Embrace the world of science! With technology in hand we could blaze paths never trodden before! Experience a world where everyone's potential is brought out to the fullest! Imagine the future. Picture the possibilities. Join our purpose at the next rally which will be at Nimbasa City!"

Professor Juniper turned off the TV setting down the remote. Inside I felt shaken. That man had reminded me of my past errors. Of my mistakes and regrets. Mei saw my uncertainty and slapped my shoulder, this time the one with the cut.

"Ouch." I rubbed it, not hesitating to glare at Mei. "What was that for?"

"You're not like him. I can tell that's what you're thinking. Professor, he said the next rally was at Nimbasa City should we?..."

Aurea nodded.

"I'm thinking you should go there and find out what their purpose is. Whatever it is it you've proven that pure science isn't all there is to power."

Mei squealed.

"Ooh the Pokémon Musical is there! And the Ferris Wheel!"

I chuckled quietly to myself. That girl was so energetic sometimes. Aurea smiled and patted Mei on the head.

"Just don't forget to get information. Colress you'll go with her right?"

She shot me a look that said if you don't go I'll beat the shit out of you.

"Of course."

I wasn't going to make the same mistakes again.

Professor Juniper's POV

I watched them walk out front. Mei smiling and Colress following her with his protective gaze. I smiled. They would be fine. I stared at the blonde headed scientist. Colress, you have changed haven't you? Mei called out Unfeazant which stretched pleasantly in the warm breeze that was blowing through. She climbed on its back with Colress following suit. She waved at me one more time before her Unfeazant flapped its wings, lifting itself from the ground. They slowly became smaller and smaller before disappearing into the distance.

Mei's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about the Professor's words. I had the bad habit of eavesdropping when I was little, and that hadn't changed.

"_Aren't you a little too old for Mei? I can clearly tell the girl has affections for you. You return them."_

Was it wrong to be in love like this? I shook my head and scolded myself. Mei the whole world could be in danger and you're only thinking about yourself! Focus. After a couple hours I could see the big Ferris wheel rise up slowly rotating around its central pivot. Unfeazant landed lightly and I looked around. It was crowded, men and woman jostling through the gummed up group as their laughter filled the air. I was just about to return Unfeazant to its poke ball when,

"Your Unfeazant's voice. I see. You are a pokedex holder aren't you?"

I turned around and saw a young man with a black and white cap walking towards me. He had long green hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He wore a long sleeved white shirt and grayish brown pants along with black white and green shoes. He smiled.

"Your Pokémon tells me you have kind heart. I see. You are the new hero."

I tensed. Who the hell was this weirdo? Beside Colress tensed up as well. We both thought the same thing. Was this guy a part of Team Steel?

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice dangerously low.

He held up a hand.

"Relax. I suppose I should tell you my name first though. I'm N, the former King of Team Plasma."

**So N returns! What is his purpose? How will he and Colress react when they meet each other. After all, both had different approaches to the way Pokémon exist. Mei and Colress also seem conflicted on how they feel about each other. I'll say it right now. Professor Juniper and Colress did not have a love relationship. They were more like rivals/siblings. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had heavy writers block so the story might be a little slow. Stay tuned for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6 Notice

**Hi to the people who are reading my story. I will be on band camp Friday, and Saturday. I am currently working on Chapter 6 but it will not be released until Sunday at the earliest and next Wednesday at the latest.**

**Bye!**

**XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Time for some Moonshipping moments, MeiXColress. Time for you guys to get closer. *Nudges them until 1 milimeter seperates them* Yay I love writing angst, hurt, and comfort! Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy X)**

Mei's POV

N. I had met him when I had tried to stop Ghetsis from using Kyurem. However in turn I saved his stupid Zekrom's ass from permanently being glued to Kyurem.

"Why are you here N?" I asked, suspicious of his motives.

"I mean no harm Mei. But before I go farther, may I know your companions name?"

I glanced at Colress who had tensed up beside me.

"Of course. This is Colress."

"Ah. You would be the scientist whom my father hired, correct?"

"Yes. So you're N, I've hear you are able to hear the voices of Pokémon."

"I can. They are my dearest friends. I will let anyone get away with hurting them."

The threat hung clear in the air, heavy, and purposeful. You could feel the unspoken tension that sparked between the two men. Then Colress smiled and turned to me.

"I'll be waiting by the Ferris wheel Mei." Then he stalked off.

I could tell that what Mei said was bothering him. Right then I wanted to slap N, on his pale white face. Controlling my anger I scolded myself. Get down to business Mei. Find out what N wants.

"N. Why are you here?" I meant business.

He held up a calming hand.

"I heard Team Steel's next rally was here. I figured Professor Juniper would send one of her pokedex holders here."

"Yeah, and?"

"I came to give you this."

He held out a solid black stone which I took, turning it over curiously in my palm. It looked like an ordinary rock. What was so special about it?

"This is the Dark Stone. It is said that Zekrom will appear when it recognizes its hero."

Suddenly the air seemed to darken, and the stone seemed to feel a lot heavier.

"But why would you give it to me?" I shifted uncertainly remembering Professor Juniper's voice. _The girl obviously has affections for you. And you return them. _

N smiled.

"Your truths are strong. Your victory over Team Plasma has proven that much."

"I…"

He put a hand on my shoulder and calmly smiled.

"You are Unova's hero. You have the power to change people and the way they think. You are worthier than you think Mei Rosa."

Then he stepped back into the slowly growing crowd. He was quickly swallowed and lost. I swallowed before turning off to find Colress.

Colress's POV

There were people who pursued ideals and those who searched for truth. I gazed up the bright sky. I had always followed logic. Logic always made sense. It was never wrong. I had always pursued science and theories. Was it that that led me here? I looked over at the brunette. She was so bright and alive. She seemed to be arguing with N. He then handed something to her and her confidence seemed to buckle. Why? Mei was one of the strongest trainers I knew. Not only did she bring out the fullest potential in her Pokémon but her spirit also possessed an iron will and a kind heart. Since when did I want answers to things other than science? _You will never escape who you are truly meant to become. You are nothing but a freak! _Damn, why would I be thinking about Him?I stared at the blue sky that was slowly becoming littered with clouds and started to feel myself fade. My mind blanked and I could feel myself slipping away.

"Colress." I could feel an arm shaking me out of my thoughts.

Mei, the tiny brunette stood beside me, her pale white face scrunched up in an expression of concern.

"Are you alright? I know N wasn't very nice."

I seized that memory locking it away, denying it, and destroying it.

"I'm fine."

Her concerned look quickly changed into a smile. I smiled back but a small speck of doubt kept appearing. Like maybe He was right all along.

Mei's POV

When I walked over to find Colress I found him standing by the Ferris wheel. He had zoned out but not in his usual way. It wasn't science that preoccupied his mind. It was something else. Fear? But why? What had Colress had to fear? He was brilliant, brainy, and strong. Not to mention good looking. I blushed and looked away for a moment. Then I saw it happen. Something entered his eyes. A look of absolute loathing and pain. Then the dream flashed in front of me.

"_But Mei. I have to."_

I grabbed his arm and tugged on it. I felt desperate for some reason. Like something bad was going to happen.

"Colress." I said quietly.

He looked at me surprised and for a moment I saw it in his eyes. A chink of vulnerability. Then it disappeared replaced by his usual alert perceptive look.

"I know N wasn't very nice." I continued almost cringing. You sound like a Mom I told myself.

"I'm fine." He replied but I knew he was lying.

I needed something to distract him. To snap him out of whatever making him feel sad. I looked at the Ferris wheel.

"Hey!" I yelled grabbing the blonde by the arm and dragging him towards the Ferris wheel.

"Wha-What!?"

"I told you I wanna ride the Ferris wheel! You're coming with me!"

I heard him chuckle and I smiled.

"So come ooonnnnnnnn!"

We walked towards the Ferris wheel and stood in line. I held out 100 poke dollars and we got in one of the carriers. Then I realized what I had just done and nearly face palmed. A young woman and a young man. Would people think we were a couple? Why does that bother that you so much? And why are you thinking about this anyway? Arrrrggghhh.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Colress's calm voice spoke out next to me.

"Huh?" I asked startled.

He chuckled and then relaxed, his yellow gaze brushing over all the views this Ferris wheel had to offer.

"This reminds me of home." He continued gazing out at the buildings that made up Nimbasa City.

"So tell me, what was Hoenn like?"

"That's a big question."

" Er… I mean Mauville. The city where you grew up."

His expression softened. I had never seen this side of him. He was so gentle and kind. Not to mention he seemed more his age.

"It was quiet. And peaceful. I was born a couple of years after the incident with Kyogre, Groudon, and Raquaza."

"Then where'd you learn to fight?"

"Is that what you wanted to know about?" his smile broadened. "Mauville has its ups and downs. You learn to stick up for yourself in the right situations."

"I thought you said it was peaceful!"

"Usually."

"Ugh, I hate it when you give me vague answers."

"When have I ever done that?"

"Castelia City. Driftveil City. Route 22. Should I go on?"

"Maybe it's because you weren't paying attention to my explanations."

I stuck my tongue out at Colress and he laughed. His laughter was melodious and soothing, like music. He was so confusing sometimes. But still… When we stepped out of the Ferris wheel I felt like the air around us had softened. It felt gentler and warmer. I looked at Colress. His eyes were caught in a light that turned them a golden yellow. Oh god. He's not good looking. He's beautiful. He smiled warmly at me and I felt my heart began to race. I felt the invisible bond between us connect.

"Mei." His voice was quiet but I would've been able here it anywhere.

"Yes?" I was breathless.

"The rally's beginning!" screamed a small boy as he raced by.

The connection snapped and then I stared at Colress. The bright happy expression was replaced by his usual curiously silent stoic one.

"Shall we?" he asked.

I felt a loss strangely. I stared at myself. Is that what you really want?

"Mei?" he tapped me breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I said quickly but I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." I exclaimed pretending to be annoyed.

Then I did the only thing I do best besides battling. I ran.

Colress's POV

As soon as I saw her bolt I knew something was wrong. I tried to follow her but suddenly the crowd stopped moving.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Unova."

I froze. I knew that voice all too well… I looked up at the speaker and suddenly every horrible memory came flooding back. _You'll never belong. You'll never make it. _A young man stood on the stage. He had jet black hair and light blue eyes. His face was precise, sharp lines filling his cheek bones and chin. He was handsome in a dark, austere way.

"I'm Michael. I'm a part of Team Steel, and I have something I wish to say to you all today…"

_You'll never belong. Brother…_

**Duh dun dun! This is an OC character Michael. He is Colress's brother. He is… Well you'll see for yourself. Anyway I will not be able to update daily because of school and I am trying to come up with a brilliant plot. I don't want to rush this story and I want you guys to read my best writing. Please read and review! Tell me if you like and will continue to read this story. Chapter 7 will be out sometime!... 'Kay, thanks!**

**XDD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I got sick *coughs and blows nose* and still am. But here's the next chapter. There is love in the air! Woo-hoo! Enjoy XD!**

Mei's POV

"I have come here to ask you all a question. What is the true meaning of strength?"

Mutters ran through the crowd.

"What's that mean?"

"Hm…"

The boy Michael held up his hand, silencing the crowd immediately.

"The will to survive. To continue living. With the human spirit we can obtain many things. But what about the unknown? The things that we cannot control? We demand answers. It is only human nature."

There were a couple murmurs with a few people nodding.

"We of Steel hold the answers you seek. With the power of science we can bring out Pokémons full potential and lead the way to a bright future! Only with your compliance of course. This concludes today's speech."

With that, Michael bowed and walked off the podium.

"What did he mean?"

"With the power of science...?"

The crowd dispersed and I sighed. It was time to get going too. I had hardly learned anything new. Except they spoke of the power of science. What on earth was that?

"My, my. You're Mei aren't you?"

I turned around to see the boy Michael. I tensed. He was handsome in a dark way. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. He looked older than me. Maybe around Colress's age?

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"Relax. Your intuition misplays me. I only mean to get to know you. Mei Rosa, Champion of the Unova Region."

"Of course." I said blushing. Why had I forgotten?

"You're as beautiful as the rumors say. May I?"

He offered a hand and smiled. Suddenly I felt frozen, all the energy drained from my limbs.

"Don't touch her."

A cold voice spoke from behind me. Colress appeared at my side.

"Colress." I said in relief but trailed off.

He was very still but nothing could hide the unbridled hatred that was evident in his eyes.

Michael laughed.

"It has been a long time my dear Colress. Have you been well?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Now now. Is that any way to talk to your brother?"

"Brother?" I exclaimed.

Michael grinned.

"Yes that's right Mei. Colress and I are brothers."

I stared at the both of them in bewilderment. They were complete opposites. Colress with his lighter hair color versus Michael with his black hair. But I could see the similarities in their personalities. Same stoic silence. Yet a playfulness that was prominent as well. But I didn't know anything about Colress or his family. Yet he…

"It doesn't matter." I told myself.

Michael smiled. Then grew wider and he laughed.

"Oh but it means the world my dear. You see Colress and I are very alike."

Colress's face tightened.

"You're wrong." He said. "I am nothing like you and your careless calculations."

"Still trying to convince yourself Brother? Even though I told you a thousand times you'll never make it."

"Shut up!" I was tired of this jack ass down talking Colress. "He's nothing like you and he never will be!"

"Mei." Colress looked at me and I was surprised to see shock in his eyes.

"He's a good person who knows the strength of human spirit. He understands the bond between Pokémon and their trainers. But you wouldn't know that since all you know is science and logic."

Michael looked at me hard and for a moment I saw a flash of anger. Then it vanished and he turned, addressing Colress.

"How amusing. So you haven't told her yet?"

I felt uneasy.

"Tell me what?"

He laughed again but it was anything but genuine.

"I see. You're in love with her aren't you brother? Unova's hero loved by a former criminal."

I froze. Colress wordlessly stared at the ground.

"Have you forgotten Lila?"

"Lila?" I couldn't help myself. The name sounded eerie and haunting.

"She was the last girl who my dear Brother truly loved."

I stared at Colress. He looked away but not before I saw the sadness in his eyes. A true look of devastation and despair.

"What happened to her?" I sensed a deeper meaning behind his words.

Michael smiled, and I was reminded of the look an adder gave its prey before consuming it.

"She's dead now."

A chill ran through me.

"My poor brother. All alone. Because those he cares about are-"

Slap! I found myself slapping him full across the face. He stared at me his smile fading.

"That wasn't very nice Miss Rosa." He gently rubbed his face and shot me a look of hurt.

"Then you're a hypocrite." I spat. I wasn't fooled at all. By his good looks or his words.

"We should go Colress." I said.

I started to leave when I heard Michael speak again.

"You will join me Colress. Whatever it takes."

Michaels POV

I watched them walk off into the distance. I snapped my fingers and Aldith and Aidan appeared at my side.

"Yes?" Aldith asked.

"What can we do for you?" Aidan added.

I smiled.

"There's been a change of plans. You are to bring me that girl instead of Colress."

Both of them looked at me blankly. I felt a ping of impatience.

"Just do it!" I snapped at them. "Oh and try to kidnap her when her _guardian_ isn't around. Also I want her unharmed."

"Sir!"

They stood up straight bowing to me before disappearing in a dark blur. I smiled. I vowed I would get my hands on that power. No matter what it took. I held up my radio pressing the call button.

"Yes?"

"I want Seviper sedative to be ready when I get back. I also want to have that indestructible cage finished. We're going on a little hunting trip."

Colress's POV

"_Hey, are you Colress?"_

"…"

"_I'm Lila. Boy, you sure are doing a lot of work."_

"_That's right I'm in the middle of an expiriment."_

"_Your name sounds kinda like colorless. How sad."_

"_Yes. Is that all you have to say?"_

"_Just kidding! Tee-hee-hee! Nice to meet you!"_

"_Yeah…"_

Lila. I looked up at the sky, the clear blue sky was quickly becoming crowded with clouds. Her blonde hair bounced in the wind and she grinned happily.

"Colress?"

Mei's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She studied me with a worried look. I smiled but in reality I was shaken by my encounter with my brother.

"What he said back there, Michael…"

"It's fine." I cut her off.

"Oh." She looked disappointed.

But why? She wouldn't be worried about me. Or would she? I felt a sudden heat in my arm I found myself face to face with the short brunette who had gripped me by the arm.

"Mei…?"

"I wanted to know something. What your bro-I mean Michael said back there, he said you were in love with me. What did he mean?"

I paused. Would it be worth telling her? I looked ahead.

"He wasn't lying about that."

I braced myself for her reaction. For the imminent rejection. Why should she be interested in a guy like me? Someone who could offer so little. _A former criminal._ When she didn't say anything I sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyway." I was closing myself off. Building the walls around me that had been torn down.

"I don't think that."

Then Mei's lips were on my own and we were kissing. I put my arms around her waist and hers snaked around my neck. It was like drinking in sunshine. Addicting. Like Mei was the oxygen I needed to breath. When we broke off I felt dazed. I pulled back when I realized what we had done, but Mei didn't let go. She gazed up at me with most beautiful brown eyes.

"Colress, I love you too. I don't care if you were Team Plasma's boss. I just want you."

"Mei I…"

"Sh…"

With that she pulled me under again. We didn't even notice the rain that was pouring around us. Or see the rainbow the sprouted when the clouds cleared. All that mattered was each other.

'**Kay guys. I'm not very good at writing love scenes… Anyway, Michael is a complete asshole as you guys can see. Who is Lila? Geh heh heh. You'll see soon enough *smiles evilly* I don't even know if that's how you spell that. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to another chapter of Pokémon Metal. Sorry for the late updates. I have been out sick for 10 days and now have been trying to frantically catch up on school work. As I have said before, I also get my inspiration from late night time. Anyway enjoy X)!**

Mei's POV

Join Avenue. Why were we here again?

"Is this the place you wanted for our date?" Colress looked at me amused.

"Well do you have any good suggestions Mr. Smarty-pants? I snapped embarrassed.

"Well I was thinking something a little bigger than a market street."

"Well excuse me!"

He chuckled and I pouted angrily for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" I was startled.

"Just go to the places you want to go. You must have your favorites right, having been here before?"

"Yeah but how'd you know I've been here?"

He smirked.

"I'm scientist Mei. I would only be half of one if I couldn't make an accurate inference."

I shoved him playfully.

"Fine I do have some faves. Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and dragged him forward towards one of the stalls. A female ace trainer greeted with me a smile recognizing me almost immediately. My mind clicked, her name was Janis, and she owned a raffle shop stall.

"Master Rosa. What can I do for you?"

"Janis I told you, you can just call me Mei."

"You are the owner of Join Avenue. How could I address you with such rudeness?"

"Whatever. Could I enter in a raffle today?"

"Sure. That will be 200 poke dollars."

I handed over my money and she held out a jar full of many small slips of paper. I ran my hand through the small sheets finally pulling one out. Janis took it, unfolding it and reading my prize. Her expression fell after scanning the paper.

"Your prize is… That's weird."

"What? What's weird?" I asked nervously.

"Congratulations… You get first prize, a master ball!"

I gasped and squealed with joy as Janis handed me a white purple sphere with pink dots. I stuck in my satchel and thanked her than walked off with Colress trailing me closely.

"So do you always get stuff like that?" he asked curiously.

"No not really." I murmured.

We walked in silence for a moment. I could sense him taking everything in and analyzing it. Typical Colress. I smiled and stopped for a moment waiting for him to catch up.

"What? Why are you stopping?" he inquired and I resisted the urge roll my eyes.

"Now that we're…" I coughed. This was harder to say than I expected. "Now that we're a couple, don't you want to walk with me? Like right beside me, and not behind me?"

"I didn't know that how it worked." He responded.

I felt a ping of annoyance. As sharp as this guy was he could be totally clueless at times. I was about to lecture him when suddenly he suddenly stepped in closer. He smiled and I saw a devilish look in his eye. I gulped and felt heat instantly rising to my cheeks.

"Then again maybe I did."

Then his lips were on mine and we were kissing. Only this time it was slightly different. It urgent and rapid, something that couldn't wait. I was taking him in. Inhaling him. His scent, the taste of his lips, and the feel of him. It was invigorating. Like this was the real world and the world before had just been a dream. When we pulled back I felt warm and light, like I was a feather floating away. I grinned.

"Don't think this is letting you off the hook." I warned him playfully.

Colress smiled but then his expression turned serious. I frowned.

"I was joking. Colress what's wrong?"

He closed his eyes, his whole body relaxing. Then he looked me straight in the eye.

"I want to show you something."

The sky was a canvas of color. Golden light distributed itself softly across the sky. Pink blended into yellow orange than into a bright red. Dark red streaks were scattered across the sky bringing out the paler colors. To say it was beautiful was an understatement. No words could describe this moment in time.

"It's gorgeous." I murmured leaning against Colress.

"I used to watch this all the time after I left Hoenn."

"Wow."

We were sitting on a bench in Castelia Park. It was long enough to hold the two of us. I snuggled closer to him, shivering at the cold fall air. He leaned against me resting his head on mine. He put his arm around me and we stared at that sky. Until the sun eventually vanished and the stars rose, lighting it up in a different way. We could stay this way forever. Just the two of us. My lids began to fall and my eyes closed.

After what felt like an hour Colress gently shook me awake.

"We should probably be heading back to Nuvema Town. It's 8. We could make it back by 10."

I forced myself to be alert and sat upright. Then yawned. Rummaging through my bag I finally found Unfeazant's ball calling it out. It stretched its wings than looked at me expectantly.

"Sorry to ask for another favor. But could you give us a ride back to Nuvema Town?"

It let out a huff and nodded. I brightened.

"Thank you Unfeazant."

Then I climbed on its back with Colress behind me. When we lifted off into the cold night air we began our journey home, with only the stars as our companions.

My eyes were already starting to droop again by the time we landed in front of Professor Juniper's office. I got off and staggered to front door and knocked. I was about to fall over when the door open to reveal the brunette headed professor garbed in pajamas.

"Hello you two! My my, you certainly had a blast I hope?"

I nodded than walked over and collapsed on the couch, tuckered out from the drama of the day. Colress simply walked to the couch and sat in it looking wide awake and bored. Within minutes I was fast asleep again.

_I was standing at the Giant Chasm. When I looked behind me I saw Zekrom standing to attention in a position of obedience. What will you do now master, a voice in my mind asked me. Master? I stiffened. This great dragon Pokémon was following my orders? Then I looked at ahead of me recognizing my adversary. His blonde hair and the curious bluish gray curl that looped around his head. A purple bug techno Pokémon stood by his side, armed with two cannons. Its red eyes glared menacingly at me._

"_Colress?" I asked startled._

_He smiled sadly, and then his hand lifted commanding his purple hued companion._

"_Please Mei. Run. Genesect, Techno Blast."_

_The purple bug Pokémon fired a beam of light at me. With a cry Zekrom let out a shriek at the same time releasing an electric like blast. The two attacks collided in an explosion that left a sea of fire between me and him. That Pokémon is strong, Zekrom's voice echoed in my head. I sense its history in hunting and killing. It will be a tough opponent. I shook my head still confused. But why? Why!?_

"_Why do we have to fight? Colress please!" I pleaded with him._

_The blonde shook his head. A single tear traced its way down his face._

"_Because this is who I was meant to be."_

I jolted awake sweaty, and then realized where I was. I was in a bed still in my day clothes. The clock next to me read 11:30. It was just a dream I tried convinced myself. I shook my head. I couldn't go back to sleep after all this. I needed time to think. I put on my shoes, creeping out the door. The others were still asleep and I didn't want to bother them. I walked out towards Route 1. I had no Pokémon with me, but the chances of me running around in the wild grass were extremely thin. I sat by the river staring up at the stars and the moon. It was just a sliver of its full self but it clearly outshone the stars surrounding it. What was that dream about? I shook my head. But we weren't enemies. Former enemies maybe but…

"Miss Rosa?"

A quiet voice interrupted my thoughts and I turned around to see a familiar face. Aidan stood behind me, staring at me with those piercing gray eyes of his. I went instantly onto high alert. I backed away giving myself distance. Damn, I didn't hear them sneak up on me.

"Please Miss Rosa we would like you to come with us."

I shook my head.

"Why would I? What does Team Steel want with me?"

Aidan's expression didn't change.

"Do not run. We request your complete full compliance."

"I refuse to go with you."

Aidan shook his head, his black hair moving in motion.

"I'm sorry then. We cannot accept your defiance."

I felt a strong pressure on my shoulder and I whirled around to see Aldith take a step away from me. I had to run now! But then dizziness took my mind. I could feel myself falling to ground. My body was shutting down against my will.

"All your questions will be answered when we get back to base." Aidan appeared in my line of vision.

I ignored him.

"Colress." I whispered before darkness rushed in upon me.

**What does Team Plasma want with Mei? Find out on the next chapter of Pokémon Metal! Please leave a review and comments on this story's progress! Till next time guys.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, what's up? Please stay tuned for announcements at the end. Without further ado, this is Chapter 9!**

Mei's POV

Light. That was the first thing that returned to me. I struggled to sit up, noticing a pressure on my wrists and ankles. I looked down to discover that they had been tied together.

"So you're awake my lovely dear."

I turned around to see a black haired young man lounging on an electric blue couch. I felt all my insides tighten. This was hatred.

"Michael."

Michael stood up stretching his arms. He smiled but I knew it was a façade. A fake mask. I wanted nothing more than to punch his face in.

"Rise and shine."

I gestured to the cuffs, glaring at him.

"I can't really asshole. Unless you'd like to untie them for me."

He put a hand to his heart, a mock expression of wounded hurt.

"Your impoliteness astounds me Mei. I only mean to talk to you."

"So you ordered your thugs to kidnap me and then you tied me up? That's not a way to treat a lady." I replied sarcastically.

He waved his hand, as if to swat a bug.

"Details, details. Really Mei, you're starting to sound like my brother."

I held back my anger at his taunts.

I looked around. We were in a room so white it made me slightly wide eyed. There was a glass table scooted up beside the couch. They were the only furniture in this room. The walls were cavernous, like they were made out of some type of cave stone. Michael noticed my glances.

"We are in Team Steel's base of operations."

"Where?" I asked.

"Secrets Mei, secrets." He held his fingers to his lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"So why'd you kidnap me?"

Michael laughed.

"You are a curious one aren't you? Very well I'll tell you. I merely wish to extend Team Steel's offer to you."

I look at him sickened by his words.

"No way." I declined flatly.

Michael flashed a look of disappointment. He sighed running a hand through his black hair.

"I knew you'd say that." He paused looking at me. Something about him seemed different. "Are you sure you wouldn't consider it?"

"Not a chance in Hell." I spat it out.

"A pity." He walked over picking up a syringe off the table.

Then he walked towards me holding it out. It was filled with a purple fluid that dripped off the needle. I shuddered. He knelt beside me, then, quicker than a flash he pushed the needle into my skin. I winced at the sting of pain that shots often brought. My heart was racing. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. It was Michael.

"Be calm… it will take a few moments for the poison to ahem, take effect."

"Poison?" I tried to be calm but my voice came out as a squeak.

"Seviper poison, side effects include; temporary paralyzation of the body, extreme nausea and headaches." Michael sounded like he was reading off a written document.

I doubled over feeling a wave of dizziness roll over me. Than my body was slowly becoming numb. Feet, legs, chest, arms, fingers, and finally my lips. I fought it but it won seizing my body in a stasis. I felt like frozen like a block of ice. I tried to move my fingers but they wouldn't respond. Michael dropped the syringe beside me.

"You wanted to know about our plans correct? Ah yes, we are after a particular science experiment. One of Team Plasmas in fact. Have you ever heard of the Pokémon Genesect?"

My eyes widened. As a traveling trainer I heard rumors of an insect weapon like Pokémon. It was whispered that this Pokémon that hunted everything in its path and none could escape it. Michael mistook my shock as a no.

"Genesect was said to be a prehistoric hunter, the best of its kind. It was ruthless, efficient, and fatal." He grinned like a kid talking about his birthday party. "We will use its power to destroy Unova and build a new kingdom where technology rules all."

There was a sudden pain in my head, like someone was thrusting a dagger through my skull. I was fighting to stay conscious.

"However we are unable to subdue its rampage. That's where you come in. We are currently in pursuit of a scientist who is able to single handedly control Genesect. He was Team Plasma's former boss, the best scientist of his kind. He is also my little brother, Colress."

My heart lurched. No… NO! Michael saw my expression and smiled.

"I have seen it. He will come for you. When he does, I will have my brother back. And Unova will tremble at my feet."

I struggled to get words past my lips and out of my mouth.

"He… will… say… no." I slurred.

Michael crouched down beside me. He held out a gray device, which my shutting down mind recognized as an X-transceiver.

"Shall we ask him what he thinks My Love?"

Colress's POV

When I woke up I knew something was wrong. The house felt oddly absent, hollow and empty. I slipped on my shoes padding silently downstairs. Mei's room was strangely silent as I passed by. I smirked. She must have been sleeping hard. Just to make sure, I peeked inside. Pervert! A small voice whispered. To my surprise the bed was empty, like she had decided to take a stroll. Odd. I heated up some water, letting it boil, and finally pouring it into a mug with a packet of jasmine tea. _She was standing right there beside me. Blond hair is combed neatly, falling past her waist. She puts my hand on my shoulder and smirks._

"_I told you tea tastes better than that stinky old coffee."_

I chuckled quietly to myself. I felt a tap on my back and turned around. Aurea stood behind me, dressed in a green skirt and white blouse. A white lab coat encased her upper body and she smiled.

"You're up early Colress."

I took a sip of my hot drink.

"Indeed I am Aurea. How are you this morning?"

She frowned and pouted. I almost laughed. Aurea Juniper, usually never took such childish actions which just proved I had annoyed her.

"Oh so you can talk casually to Mei but not me?"

I looked away, but not before heat rose to my cheeks. Aurea saw me blush and squealed.

"OMG what happened?"

"Nothing." I muttered hoping she drop the subject.

"Now Colress, that's no way to talk to your Sempai." She scolded.

I scowled looking away. I had always hated this side to her. One was that of a wise professor, but the other was a gossip girl that never seemed to shut up.

"You two kissed didn't you? Tell me you did!" she almost yelled.

"Fine, yes. We did." I admitted hoping that she would suddenly go mute.

"Sheesh, no need to be grumpy. It's just I'm so happy for you."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you were always down since Lila-"she clapped a hand over her mouth stifling the rest of her sentence. She sighed and I saw a shift. Professor Juniper was standing in front of me, and not some silly best friend I knew a long time ago.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

I stared hard at the falling autumn leaves that were outside the window. For a moment I felt hollow, like everything had emptied outside of me. Than I was back to reality.

"I'm fine."

"Colress…"

"Anyway," I waved a hand to dismiss it all. "Has Mei been up yet?"

Aurea frowned.

"No I haven't. Isn't she still sleeping?"

My felt my stomach stirred uneasily. _The people you love are worthless. They are mere illusions, created by time._ _You will come to me no matter what it takes. _Without warning I dashed upstairs my heart beating rapidly.

"Colress?" Aurea's voice followed me questioningly.

I flung open the door to Mei's room striding to her bedside. No trace of her. But her bag is their, and her pokemon.

"No…"

I started to tremble, the nightmare taking hold of me.

_Lying in my arms. Her breaths are labored and painful. She smiles up at me, trying to give me console. She reaches up and gently lays a hand on my face. _

"_It's okay Love. There is nothing better than to die in your arms."_

_That's right. She's dying. All cause of-_

"Colress!" A firm voice snapped me out of my memories.

Aurea stood in the doorway, arms folded. I looked up at her and she looked startled. She crossed over quickly sitting beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Mei's gone." I said calmly. Too calm.

"What do you mean?"

"Her pokemon are here." I said frighteningly. "A trainer never goes anywhere without them."

"Calm down. She probably just went for a walk. We should just wait and-"

Her voice was cut off by a melodic tone. I dug through her bag, pulling out a pink X-transceiver. Flipping it open I pressed the answer button. A young man's face appeared on the screen. He is still the same, the cruelty in his eyes unchanged. I felt myself go cold. Blind rage entered mixing with the cold until I only had logic. Hard unchangeable logic. Michael smiled at me, trying to seem innocent, but my gaze sharpened, and my eyes narrowed.

"Hello brother. I assume you've discovered your missing Princess?"

"What did you do with her?"

"Relax brother. You can see her for yourself." He leaned back, pointing the transceiver camera to someone else. Mei's face appeared on the screen, but something was off. Her eyes were half glazed, and it looked she was in great pain. She managed to focus on me.

"Don't… Come…" she slurred.

Her words and the fact that she was alive were only things that kept me from shattering the screen. I reined back my emotions fighting to keep from getting angry.

"What did you do to her?" I asked coldly.

Michael grinned and I felt fury almost blind me.

"A little Seviper poison. Nothing she can't handle, for now of course.."

"What do you want for her release?"

"Always so hasty my brother. You know what I want."

"Me." I said without any emotion.

"Yes. We'll be waiting at the outside of the Seaside Cave. Don't worry, by then the poison on your little princess will have worn off."

I gritted my teeth but said nothing. Michael grinned. And the screen went dark. I stood up immediately.

"I must go now."

I felt something grip my arm. Aurea glared at me.

"You think I'll let you? I saw what they did to you. Are you really going to throw Lila's sacrifice back in her face?"

I winced. Then, quicker than lightning I jabbed my fingers sharply in her neck. Her eyes widened but her knees were already giving out. She slumped to the floor unconscious. I walked towards the door but paused, just a second. I looked back at Aurea's limp form and smiled sadly.

"I can't let it happen again. This is goodbye Aurea-Nee."

**What's with Colress's note of finality? Find out next time!**

**Announcements:**

**I am currently doing a collaboration with one of my great fanfic friends, cresellia. You can find it by going to her profile through my favorite author's page. The story is called Guardian Ghost Pikachu and it's about a dead Pikachu trying to save the world. Further details will be on her profile. Also, check out her stories! She is a gifted and talented writer.**

**I don't know how long this story will be. It won't be 74 chapters because I am not the amazing author that can come up with amazing multiple story arcs that are interesting and connected to the story. However once this is done, there are possible plans for a sequel. Spoilers!**

**You are welcome to review or comment! Something that lets me know you're not sick or bored of this story. Awesome thanks! XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! *ducks and dodges sharp objects that are thrown* I've been really busy with school and stuff. Sorry for the late update! Enjoy XD.**

Colress's POV

The air was cool against my skin. It was chilled as if it had just snowed. Yet the grass was a healthy green, a piece of evidence that it was in its prime. I pulled my jacket closer to me, keeping my eyes on the giant maw of a hole that was the only doorway to the large set of caves the lie before me.

"_If entire world is destroyed, so be it…" I stood facing the obstacle of my goals, my logic. The center of my emotion._

_Mei shook her head, watching me with an expression I tried to identify. Sadness? Regret? But why? And why was I feeling like something inside me was crying out? Trying to deny what I would have to do. Trying to erase the inevitable._

"_Colress-"She started._

"_Enough!" I shouted._

_I took a deep breath, feeling my confusion go away. My resolve returned, and my heart hardened. I smiled sadly. Regret. It was a sentiment I hadn't felt in a long time._

"_Well now, tell me if you have the answer I desire or not! Come at me!"_

I stared at the clouds, watching them move sluggishly across the sky, leaving faint wisp like marks.

_Blood. I stared at it, smeared across my fingers. Michael stared at me frozen for a moment. Gore painted across the dagger he held in his hands. Like he couldn't believe what he had just done. Then this vanished replaced by a cold emptiness. Like the only thing that gave him fuel was his ambition. The brother I had known, was gone._

I clenched my hands.

"No, never again." I gritted my teeth.

Then I started walking again. I was five feet away from the entrance when He materialized out of the trees. Various grunts appeared too. Michael smirked when he saw me and snapped his fingers. The twins stepped forward, Mei in their grasp. I felt anger boil up in me but I managed to tie it down. _Emotions are and always will be your enemy. _I cleared my throat.

"I'm here. Now let her go." I said calmly.

Michael grinned maliciously. He motioned to the Twins who pushed her towards me. She staggered forward a few steps before falling. I ran forward to catch her and she fell limply into my arms. Mei smiled weakly.

"You moron, I told you not to come."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Colress." She reached for my hand which I held out for her.

Suddenly I felt two arms grip me, forcing me to stand up. Mei's eyes widened and she tried to stand, but fell back, exhausted.

"Run." I whispered as the twins dragged me towards my brother.

She shook her head trying to gather her energy to stand up.

"Colress." She called out my name helplessly.

"I don't need you."

Hurt her so badly so that she'll never care for you again. So that you can't destroy her. So that she won't die for you.

"What?" even though she was tired, I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"It was fun playing with you." I said smiling.

I could feel disbelief and hurt radiating off of her. Believe me. So that I can never hurt you again.

"Liar." Her voice was grim, but it took me all my strength to keep walking.

I stared at Michael. We were about the same height but he was a little taller. His electric blue eyes glimmered menacingly. He smiled and I responded with a polite nod.

"Well what do you need?"

"Always so eager to get to the point. That aside. Bring it out here!" He gestured to some grunts.

Two of them came forward, heavily garbed in electric proof armor. They held long ropes made of blue energy. Something stumbled forward, pulled by their force. It fell in front of me, letting out a hiss. I tried not to wince as sudden pain entered my shoulders, like something was electrocuting me. I stared at it, feeling a sudden connection, a familiar pull. I was met with red eyes that held anger, despair, and the instinct of a cornered animal. It was covered in purple armor, armor that could withstand even nuclear blasts. The cannons on its back were sealed and useless, but once upon a time they would have torn through cities like scissors cutting through paper.

"Do you recognize it, Kyoudai?" Michael was beside me.

I felt my hands tighten. No, no. NO!

"Where did you find it?" I said softly.

"It was roaming Unova. We had a bit trouble hunting it down but now its power is in our hands. Genesect."

I turned facing him. He was grinning like he had just won the lottery.

"What do you want me to do? I can't do anything."

The purple Pokémon struggled to get up, but with a signal from the Raven Head, the blue line crackled and shooting volts of electricity through the chord. Genesect gave a shriek of pain and I felt the energy course through me. It was agonizing. Like lightning striking me multiple times.

Normal POV

Michael's smile widened.

"It's true. You are connected with Genesect." He murmured.

The raven head pulled out a thick metal cuff. Blue crystals were embedded in it, gently pulsating with light.

"In that case…"

He slid the ring along his brother's pale wrist. Colress didn't even put up a struggle. Yellow eyes glanced fleetingly at the cuff. Michael stepped back, pressing a button on a small box shaped object.

"Shall we?"

Yellow began to bleed into mirrored silver. Mirror like eyes glared at him, and the Raven head could see speck of red in the center, almost like a drop of blood.

Colress's POV

I was starting to lose feeling. It was numbing like something was slowly tearing me away from the material world. My thoughts begin the cloud up, becoming indistinguishable from each other. The already present migraine spiked up in intensity, causing my hold to slacken. It was useless trying to fight it. Disappearing. Fading.

"Colress!"

I turned to see that Mei had stood up. She looked frightened, but her face was set with determination. She started forward.

"Don't." I managed. "Listen, you need to run."

She shook her head but wobbled a step.

"Get her." Michael snapped his fingers. With that I made a split second decision.

I reached towards the connection that I felt right beside me. The one that was pulling me out of this reality. My clouded mind cleared, and the numbness subsided for awhile. I grinned madly.

"Over my dead body."

A powerful gust hit the oncoming grunts, knocking them backward. A red fan shaped pokemon appeared in front of Mei, shielding her. It chirped anxiously at me.

"Get her out of here Rotom." I commanded.

It grabbed with a mechanical claw and began to rise into the air at a rapid pace.

"Bring them down. I need the girl." Michael's shriek rang through the air.

I smiled grimly. The cannons on the back of Genesect began to glow, humming with a faint blue light. The pull was strong now, threatening to completely overwhelm me. No, not yet.

"Genesect, Techno Blast."

A fierce flash of light cut through the air, blasting the ground in a furious blue blast of energy. Everything within radius went up in fire. A smoking crater sat at the heart of the attack. Trees had been uprooted and carelessly tossed aside, and the bark had been shredded, then scattered everywhere. My vision blurred, fatigue wearing heavily. I hit the ground staring at a lone flower that had survived the blast. It had pure white petals, like the wings of a dove. It had bright yellow center. _If the world is destroyed as a result, so be it…_ _If a single flower is left standing, then maybe there are still such things like 'hope'._

Normal POV

_Light. A single star. A guide for those who are lost. It shines gently in the distance. Back turned, he walks further away, towards the shadows. Into an existence where there is no end. Nor a beginning._

**Despair!**

**Well that escalated quickly. So I try to update from Fridays to Sundays every week. I wasn't trying to ignore or torture you guys or anything. I hope you enjoyed it. *grins evilly*Leave a review if you want!**


	12. Chapter 11 part 1

**Chapter 11 part 1**

Mei's POV

I can't walk farther. Exhausted I slump to my knees, Rotom next to me. It whines worriedly but can't argue with my pace. It's also tired. I stare at the sky. I have to continue. I don't notice the ground rushing up to meet me until my head hits it, then darkness swallows me.

_We are standing in an empty space. Me and the man I've fallen in love with in the past couple of days. Colress smiles emptily hand reaching out to touch the invisible wall that separates us. I put my hands on it wishing there was a way to break it. I've got the most uncomfortable feeling that something bad is going to happen. Suddenly Colress screams and drops to his knees. I pound on the wall furiously, trying to get to him. Then he goes very still and I hold my breath. He looks up and I feel myself recoil in horror. The golden eyes I've always looked at with love are silver. A red iris is set in the center. He smiles but not in joy, or sympathy. It's in madness, pure madness._

"_Mei…" he whispers my name._

"_Mei… MEI!"_

I jolted out of the dream where I discovered Professor Juniper shaking me like a can of pepper. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Professor, where…"

"Humilau City."

Then the events of hours ago hit me like a tidal wave. I sat up quickly but groaned feeling a wave of nausea roll over me. Professor Juniper pushed me back down.

"Don't sit up. I have administered the antidote but there is still a little poison in your body."

"We need to go back. Colress is with them!" I protested but Juniper shook her head.

She looked sad and maybe a little angry.

"He's gone."

"No… NO! That's not true." I yelled.

"I walked back towards the rendezvous spot but they were already gone. I'm sorry Mei."

I shook my head, brown locks bouncing about wildly.

"He's not, he's not. He's not gone! I know that much."

Juniper sighed but I felt her spirits lift a tiny bit.

"Your spirit, and faith. They are just like hers. I see now."

My hand shot out, gripping Juniper's arm. She stared at me tiredly.

"Yes?"

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Lillian." She answered looking away.

But not before I saw a look of pain in her eyes. This Lillian girl was a sensitive topic.

"We need to find Colress." I said.

She nodded. I turned on the television channel; to see Castelia City smoking, fire lighting up the gray clouds. I gasped.

"Team Steel has attacked Castelia City. There is a report saying that they were using a bug like Pokémon, armed with cannons." The news reporter was saying.

I winced. Genesect. I stood up swaying briefly before turning to the Professor. She grabbed my hand. I shook hers off.

"I have to go."

"Mei, no. It's too dangerous. You're not well yet."

"I don't care. I have to save him."

"MEI!"

Her voice echoed behind me as I jumped out the window, calling out my Unfeazant. We were on the third floor, a good distance away from the ground. Unfeazant squawked in surprise as she was summoned in mid air. I chuckled before I grabbed onto her back, holding her neck for a brace. She spread her gray wings out, gliding smoothly in the wind.

"Fly to Castelia City." I whispered.

Unfeazant took off at the speed of a bullet, headed for Castelia City.

It was pure carnage. Buildings were burning and the cries of the wounded filled the air. I staggered off of Unfeazant, recalling it to its ball. The fire department was on the scene, ordering their Pokémon to put out the blazing flames. But for every fire put out, the flames seem to spread quicker, leaping from building to building. I managed to walk to a bench before sitting down. I was breathing hard. Mentally I cursed my weakness. I stared the faces of citizens that had been rescued from their homes, they were coughing and crying, injuries and cuts covering parts of their bodies. I wanted to cry. But why? The Colress I knew would never attack innocent people.

"Good afternoon."

That voice. I knew it. It was quiet and calm, like the surface of water. I looked up, meeting silver mirrored eyes. He wore a white lab coat like he always did. Hair was gelled back and a curve of light blue hair ran behind blonde, giving it a halo. Colress stared at me with cold eyes. He was different. His silver eyes were now empty, the genuine curiosity that always occupied them had fled. I stood up immediately.

"Colress!" I said, partly relieved. But the look in his eyes unsettled me. Like he was a completely different person.

"So you've come, Unova Champion." He spoke coldly, like he hadn't even heard my words.

"What do you mean?" I stepped back, hurt by his iciness.

"Did you see it? The destruction left by the Hunter. This earth will be razed by its power, until not even ashes remain."

I was shaken by his words.

"What are you talking about?" I managed. "You're crazy."

Colress shook his head and sighed.

"Then you stand in our way? Very well, I have no choice but to eliminate you."

A purple bug steel pokemon appeared by his side. Cannons whirred, glowing with a red light.

"No." I whispered. "Colress, please, what happened to you? I thought you loved science."

I thought you loved me, I added silently. The blonde winced putting a hand to his forehead. Something flickered in his eyes, a faint look of recognition. It was gone too quickly, the steely look returned and he snapped his fingers. Genesect appeared beside him in a flash and I backed up hastily. I called out my Samurott. I had no choice. It was that or be fried to a crisp. Colress watched me expressionlessly.

"Shall we get started?"

**Sorry for the late update. I have been dealing with depression, school, and severe writer's block. The updates might come more slowly and I apologize in advanced. As the title said this is the first half of the chapter. I will release the second half later. Sorry if this seems OOC. Like I said, severe writer's block and depression.**


	13. Chapter 11 part 2

**Chapter 11 part 2**

Mei's POV

"Genesect, Flash cannon!"

The bug Pokémon jumped into the air, a silver ball of energy charged in its claws.

"Samurott, dodge it!" I yelled.

Samurott leapt to one side just as Genesect released its attack. A silver blast completely pulverized the spot from where Samurott had been standing before. A smoking crater thirty feet deep was left behind, rubble scattered around the circumference. If that attack hit… I shook my head trying to clear my mind. I gritted my teeth as Colress watched me expressionlessly from across the plaza. His eyes bore into mine, silver orbs blank as a sheet of paper.

"Genesect, follow up with slash!"

Genesect dove in, clawing out with razor sharp claws that gleamed almost white. Samurott screeched as it took a blow to the shoulder. A cut opened up, red blood dripping out of it.

"Samurott." I gasped.

Samurott looked back at me then looked at mad scientist standing a distance from me. I clenched my hands. Right, gotta focus. Colress, I will get you back. Somehow. Drip. A red drop hit the ground and I winced. Blood seem to flow quicker out of Samurotts wound. I needed to end this quickly, I thought. At that moment the blonde let out a small laugh, full of malice.

He smirked cruelly.

"What's the matter? It's your move, or have you decided to forfeit?"

I growled in frustration.

"Of course not. Samurott, charge up!"

The blue Pokémon tilted its head back and a blue glow entering its jaws.

"Release, go hydro cannon!" I shouted pointing at Genesect.

At my command the water type released the ultimate attack. And I jumped back. A torrent of water rained down at the metal plated insect, sweeping over the plaza in seconds. The flood rushed towards Genesect a roar of cascading water. I covered my eyes, briefly blinded by the rain left behind. Samurott stood in front of me breathing hard, all the energy spent on the last attack. I stared at the dust that covered where Colress and Genesect had been. Colress… I thought.

"Naïve as always Mei." A clear edged voice rang through the kicked up dirt. "It seems that even the champion has fallen."

The cloud cleared to reveal a bright light green glowing shield. It was sphere shaped. No. Water had soaked the ground all around them, but the ground Genesect and his trainer had stood on, was completely dry. Not even a small drop of mist lingered in yellow hair.

"No…" I fell to my knees. "It can't be."

"Protect. It allows a Pokémon to guard itself from any attack. Few will strike through this impenetrable defense." He sounded bored, as if he was a lecturing a class full of three year olds.

Suddenly Samurott collapsed heavily and I saw the puddle of crimson on the ground.

"Samurott!" I shouted.

I fumbled for my pokeball but couldn't find it. Colress shook his head and a sadistic grin appeared on his face. My heart clenched and I started forward, knowing his next move.

"Too late. Genesect finish this. Use X-scissor!"

The bug Pokémon charged towards Samurott at blinding speed and I ran forward. Barely reaching my wounded starters side I recalled the water type to its ball before coming face to face with the battle high insect. It's claws glowed an ugly green color, and they shown with a metallic sheen. My heart sank. I… Time seemed to freeze and a shout rang through the air.

"No… NO!"

Then there was a brilliant flash and before I knew it, I was blacking out.

_He holds her closely. They both have identical blonde hair but different colored eyes. Two are honey yellow and the others a beautiful sky blue. I recognize my scientist crouched sorrowfully on his knees. Tears stream from his face and it startles me. Because I have never seen such despair. Her pale blue dress is stained with blood and a little of it seeps out of the corners of her mouth. Yet she is soothing towards him, stretching a weak pale hand towards his face. Colress takes it and holds it tightly as if he is the one that was bleeding and not her._

"_What are you doing?" He says shakily._

"_I'm saying goodbye." She smiles sadly and her hand starts to fall limp. He catches it gripping it with all his strength._

"_You're not dying." He insists, desperate for some sort of hope. But there is none, because he saw the huge stone crush her. Breaking bones._

_He heard her screams and watched her fall._

"_Silly, you of all people should know. Colress. Even though I have to say goodbye, I… I couldn't be happier because I get to see you before I go."_

"_You can't leave." He focuses on the rapidly fading light in her blue eyes._

"_I'm so sorry. I can't be sorry that we fell in love, but that I have to tear out your heart like this. I, I love you Colress Bishop Akuroma. Even in death I will watch over you. Remember that someday that people still love you. Colress. Goodbye…"_

_Then her eyes close and Colress shuts his tightly before gently laying her down. He knows he can't take her with him. He's already going to be hunted as it is. But for one moment he allows a scream of pure agony to pierce the air._

"_No… NO! LILLIAAAAANNNN!"_

I opened my eyes to see a Scizor in front of me, locked in combat with Genesect. Colress's eyes shot upward in amusement.

"Oh, what's this?"

"Good job Scizor." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a woman walk up. I didn't recognize her with her hair down and for a moment she looked exactly like Lillian except for the brown hair. White lab coat and skirt were gone, replaced by jeans and a jacket that matched her eyes which filled with anger.

"Professor Juniper." I cried happily.

"Aurea." Colress mused. "Are you here to interfere again?"

Professor Juniper's lips pressed together in a hard frown. Something else entered her eyes, a distinct look of sadness.

"Colress, I know that's not you. Remember you still care about Lillian. Remember that you promised to protect Mei. COLRESS!"

Colress winced clutching his forehead. I leaned forward expectantly.

"Please Colress. I love you." I begged.

Then mirror changed to gold and the Colress I knew surfaced.

"Mei?" he asked, and there was no note of hostility in it.

"Colress." I slumped relieved.

The blonde looked around, eyes widening as he took in the carnage that surrounded us.

"What happened?"

My heart clenched.

"You destroyed the city. Just like I asked you to, Kyoudai." A cool voice sounded behind him.

I recognized the raven head that walked up, and I felt venom in me. Hatred, deep deep hatred.

"Michael." I spat.

Michael smiled disarmingly.

"Impolite as usual Mei. No matter. It seems my control has worn off." The black head stared disapprovingly at the destruction that surrounded all of us. "But enough damage has been done I suppose."

"You call injuring hundreds of people enough?" I was disgusted by his lack of empathy.

He shook his head.

"No never enough. But," He held up a small silver charm, carefully crafted out of metal. It glowed with silveryish light.

Colress's wrist lit up and he rolled up his sleeve to reveal a matching silver bracelet. The blue crystals on it were glowing.

"So this is how you're controlling me." He murmured quietly.

"Damn you." I growled at Michael.

The raven head let out a maniacal laugh.

"Like I said me and my brother are very similar."

"You wish you asshole." I snarled. "Colress wouldn't kill innocent people."

The blonde let out a gasp pressing a pale hand to his forehead.

"Now Kyoudai, I need more, more DESTRUCTION!"

I begin to see something shift in Colress's eyes. Gold was quickly fading away, all light, all hope. I started forward but a hand stopped me. I turned back to meet the eyes of Professor Juniper and she shook her head at me sadly. Colress began to speak.

"Mei, I don't have much time left. You must do whatever it takes to stop me. Aurea take her to Dragonspiral tower. She is the hero of the legends. Guide her, and Mei, I know you can do it. You have overcome all trials and tests, you will surpass even your own limits. Remember My Flower, that I love you."

Then his eyes closed and I think I screamed. When they opened they were mirrors blank and emotionless. Michael smiled evilly and I wanted to smash his skull open with a bat. Then Colress coughed into the white sleeves of his lab coat. And to my horror, they came away stained with blood. Michael's expression dampened a little. _I don't have much time left._

"It seems you've used too much power. That is unfortunate. It looks like we will have to retreat. Good night my dears."

Then Adrian and Aldith appeared in front of them. In a flash all four of them had disappeared. I gritted my teeth and let myself fall to the ground in absolute despair. I had failed. Tears stained the corners of my eyes and they ran down my cheeks as I sobbed. Then I felt a strong pair of arms pull me into their embrace. Professor Juniper, I realized. She hugged me tightly and I saw that tears ran down hers as well.

"He's not gone." I managed.

"I know but…"

"HE'S STILL THERE! I'll save him!" I screamed then sank down in exhaustion.

Professor Juniper wiped away at her eyes.

"I know you will. Because you carry Lillian's spirit."

That name. I needed to know.

"Professor I need to know who Lillian is. More specifically who she is to you and to Colress."

Professor Juniper sighed and for a moment she looked old and haggard. Wariness crossed her green eyes making her look tired and sleepless.

"I'll tell you then. Our story." She looked distant and a small smile crossed her face. Then it was replaced by devastating despair. "Lillian was my twin sister."

**The mystery girl "Lillian" is really Aurea's sister!?**

**Reasons for late releases of chapters.**

**I've been very busy. **

**I had a huge biology test whose pre-assignment was to hand write 2-4 pages of solid notes. But I wrote 12 pages. Then I was trying to study and memorize it in maybe 2 nights.**

**Severe writers block. It's hard to write a story and like I said the previous chapter, the releases are going to be a little slow. But I am determined to see this through till the very end.**

**I've also been needing to spend my time on the collaboration between Cresellia.**

**Okay, so some of you asked why I've been so depressed. One answer: Sasori. He's a character, one of my favorite but who also has a depressing background story. Please review if you have the time and I hope this wasn't too OOC! Yeah yeah, I gave Colress a middle name. I hope it fits cause I think it does. So the next chapters are going to be backstory and stuff. Kay kay, bya!**

**P.S.S. This story will be going on break soon and I will probably start a new story. It follows the storyline of X and Y. No I'm not ending Pokemon Metal I'm guessing I would be alternating between the two stories. Here's a Preview:**

**Parallel**

**(Summary not official)**

**Serena has finally become of age to start her journey. She'll see new places, people, and Pokémon. What could be more exciting?**

**Sol is a member of Team Flare, whose true personal goal is to find his father. But what will happen when he meets Serena?**

**Divergence, convergence, and love fight for power and the ultimate truth. Can two people who are meant to be enemies truly be together? Or will hatred, despair, and lies drive them apart?**


End file.
